Things Will Only Get Better
by scabbedangel
Summary: It's a Tony and Michelle story.


Disclaimer- I don't own 24 or any of it's characters.

* * *

Michelle watched Tony as he worked. She hated to admit it, but she still loved him. She never stopped. She didn't expect to see him here again. That last she knew he was a drunk and could find a job. She didn't think that he would change, but he had. And now she felt bad for leaving him and giving up on him. She should have never stopped believing in him. It was hard working with him and being so close to him. She kept trying to avoid him. She thought that if she wasn't near him, then she wouldn't think about him. But she was wrong. That just made her think about him even more. She couldn't help it. She wondered if he still loved her or even thought about her at all. She couldn't expect him to still love her after she had abandoned him when he needed her the most. She couldn't expect him to forgive her. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and that she wanted things between them to be the way they used to be. But she knew that even if her and Tony were to get back together, things would never be able to be the same. They have been through so much and she had given up on them. But Tony didn't make things easy. She still should have stayed with him though. Michelle looked back up at Tony. She saw him look away from her. Was he thinking about her? Probably not. He had probably moved on and is happy with out her. He didn't even seem a little upset. Having to work with her and be close to her didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked walking over to Michelle. She looked upset. It probably had something to do with him. He always seemed to upset her. It was so hard to work with her and be this close to her. He was trying so hard not to show it. He didn't want her to know that this bothered him or that he still loved her. He wanted her to think that he was over her and that he had moved on. But he would never be able to move on or get over her. He was trying, but couldn't seem to do it. He knew that he shouldn't still love Michelle. Especially after she had left him. He just couldn't stop loving her. He wanted to tell her that, but he knew that she didn't love him anymore. He could tell that she was avoiding him. She couldn't even stand to be near him. He tried to stay away from her, but he just couldn't. He had to be near her, no matter how much it hurt him. He knew there was no chance of them getting back together. He just didn't want to believe it. There was no one else for him. Michelle was the only person he loved, the only person he ever would love.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Can we talk in private?" Michelle asked. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell him how she felt and she needed to know how he felt about her. She hoped that he felt the same. But she couldn't blame him if he didn't though. She just needed to know how he felt for her. She needed to know if there was a chance for them to get back together.

"Sure. What about?" Tony asked. He couldn't believe that she actually wanted to talk to him. But he was glad that she did. He wanted to know what about though. It couldn't be about them. She was over him. She didn't love him anymore. She had spent most of the day trying to stay away from him. But he should be grateful that she was even talking to him. They moved to an area where no one was around except for the few people who walked by.

"I want to talk to you about us. I still love you. All I could do was think about you today and how wrong I was to leave you. I should have stayed. I thought that maybe if I stayed away from you today, that I wouldn't think about you. But staying away from you just made me think about you even more. I need to know how you feel about me," Michelle replied softly. She looked at Tony. He looked surprised, but also happy. She hoped that he loved her. She didn't deserve his love though.

"You know I love you. I never stopped. You're the only person that I ever will love. I'm not mad at you for leaving. I know that it must have been hard for you. I'm just glad that you still love me. I thought that you hated me," Tony said. He couldn't believe that Michelle still loved him. He couldn't think of any thing else that he could possibly want. Just having her was enough. She was all he could ever need.

"I know that things won't be the same as they used to be. I guess that's my fault for leaving you and not believing in you. But does this mean that we're back together?" Michelle asked. She saw Tony smile at her. She couldn't help but blush and smile back. He looked so happy. She wondered if he was as happy as she was. Probably not though.

"Of course things won't be the same. They'll be better and they'll keep getting better," Tony replied. He pulled Michelle into his arms and kissed her long and hard. He was glad that he could finally do this again.

"I love you," Michelle said breathlessly after they had stopped kissing.

"I love you to," Tony replied. He knew that things would only get better from here.

The End


End file.
